Trapped
by xObsidian
Summary: Bordem-powered Darkshipping. best if read while listening to Cascada songs like Bad Boy and such...Friends LOVED it, very fluffy and sweet in spots...or so I've been told... First Darkshipping attempt. Decent. Please R&R if possibly ;D - Jessi -


_**Ok, I am working on, and am almost done with chapter eight of FFD, and I'm having a major writer overload and desire to write a darkshipping fic. So here we go! And I will have chapter eight up when I get finished with it. ASAP. Please don't kill me!! :D**_

_**Trapped**_

"_Bakura, dear, can you go show Yami the way up the apartment? He's waiting downstairs."_

_Bakura and Ryou were getting ready for Joey's surprise birthday party which Ryou had offered to host. Ryou was in the kitchen putting the final intricate details on the cake he had baked. It was Joey's favourite: Chocolate ice cream cake with double chocolate icing, which he also made himself. He had spent all day making it. It had to be perfect when it came to Ryou. Bakura had a much simpler task. Set up the table, and put the food on it as Ryou made and handed it to him. He, of course, was also the taste tester._

"_Hikari, please don't call me dear. What would Yugi think if he randomly appeared and you were calling me dear?" Bakura questioned, causing his lighter side to blush a crimson red colour._

"_He would demand an explanation, and I would be in trouble. I wouldn't get a kiss for a day! You know Kura, that would kill me!" said Ryou, quickly busying himself with the cake design again_

"_Kura? So now you have another pet name for me? Ok then…Ry-Ry." _

_Ryou blushed again at his new nickname as Bakura walked down the stairs to retrieve the pharaoh. _

_**-Bakura POV-**_

_I walked down the stairs to retrieve the so called "Pharaoh." Psh, pharaoh, yea right. __Then why does my heart skip a beat every time I see his face? Um. I didn't just think that. _(a/n: so our tomb robber is liking Yami, eh?) But I did. Oh holy Ra, I've got to stop thinking about him like this. I walked silently down the five flights of stairs, which were much easier to go down than to come up.

I finally reached the bottom, and put on a look that read 'You're tacky and I hate you.' Yami was sitting on the edge of a window singing. 

"Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boy, but understand that I don't need you in my life again." 

I smirked and said "So, what are you singing _pharaoh_?" putting emphasis and sarcasm on the word 'pharaoh.' _'Oh great job Bakura, just act like a total jerk to Yami. That'll really get him to like you.'_

"_Tomb robber. _And if you_ must _know, I was singing Cascada's 'Bad Boy.'" What are you doing here? Why aren't you helping Ryou with the décor and food?"

'_Be nicer!' _"Well isn't everything just fine and dandy in our dear pharaoh's land of Nod?" I said, trying to drop little hints that I liked him by using the words 'dear pharaoh.' Well, it sure did catch his attention…

**-Yami POV-**

I was sitting there, minding my own business, singing 'Bad Boy' and then here comes the ever so sexy tomb robber Bakura. Yes, I called him sexy. The truth be told, I had a huge crush on him. I always had. What's not to love? His snowy, white, untamed mass of hair that frames his face and falls down his back in just the right angles. Those deep pools of chocolate brown eyes that always had that hint of softness hidden among the evil look he always carried. The slender, yet well toned, muscular body that was eye candy to every girl, and possibly all the guys. And the thing that makes me melt: his smirk. It was so evil and shunning, but yet gentle and soft in a way. I heard his voice, deep, gruff, and sexy, and turned around to act like a jerk. I didn't want him to suspect anything.

"_Tomb robber. _And if you_ must _know, I was singing Cascada's 'Bad Boy.'" What are you doing here? Why aren't you helping Ryou with the décor and food?" I replied to his comment, with an acidic voice.

'_Well that just blew it. Now he's gonna think that I hate him.' _His next comment had me in utter shock.

"Well isn't everything just fine and dandy in our dear pharaoh's land of Nod?"

_Dear _pharaoh?! Oh my Ra! Hmmm…maybe, just maybe, did he like me. If there was an award for the stupidest face possible, I probably would've won it. I was standing there, mouth agape with wide eyes. My face probably had "O.M.G." written all over it in big, bold letters.

This appeared to amuse Bakura, but I quickly bounced back, and replied with an equally strange comment. 

"Well dearest Bakura, what exactly did you come to me for?"

Ha. Dearest Bakura should do the trick on him. Boy, was I wrong. He just smiled and said, "Well, I came to get you so I could lead you to the apartment. Anzu, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Yugi, Ryuuji (duke), Honda, and Malik (I call Malik the light one, so deal with it, even if it's wrong) all know where it is and why isn't Yugi with you? And we better hurry up. It's about to start a hell-raising thunderstorm. See, its already raining."

It was true I was Yugi-less and had never been to Bakura's apartment before, so I probably would've wondered around aimlessly for quite some time. I was glad Bakura found me. And it was indeed starting to rain. Hard. Of course, I replied with some stupid remark. "Um…err…Yugi's getting ready. He said he has to get his…um….eyeliner just right for Ryou. Yea, that's it! He has to do his eyeliner!" Well it was half true. He was going to give Ryou a surprise today, and he did want to look his best. He told me about fifteen times a day he had to be perfect for Ryou.

Bakura just raided an eyebrow and took my hand. I blushed, but tried to cover it up. I succeeded, thank Ra. 

"We'll take the elevator. I don't want to drag you up five flights of stairs." he said, throwing me into the buildings main lobby after a loud crack of thunder and lightning sounded. I was a little disappointed that he had let go of my hand, but I didn't show it. 

**-Bakura POV-**

"The elevators this way, pharaoh." I said. 

I pushed Yami down the hall toward an elevator. I slowly made my way to the elevator. I was trailing behind Yami, checking him out from the back. I had never really gotten to do that. I had only got a view of the front. Now I fully understood why Ryou liked Yugi's leather pants so much…But Yami looked so much better in them, not that I knew.

"Ok, which floor do you live on?" 

I looked up and found myself in the elevator.

_BOOM!_

There was a loud crack of thunder. Ryou was probably scared to death and was hiding behind the couch or under a table. I best check on him…

/Ryou? Are you ok?/

/Bakura! Oh, have you got Yami? And yes I'm fine. Why?/

/Yes, we're in an elevator. And didn't you hear that thunder?/

/Yes, and that's not the best idea. The power might go out and you'll be trapped!/

/Like _that's_ ever gonna happen. Ry-Ry, you worry too much./

/I DO NOT! And when you get stuck, don't come crying to me. Who knows, it might be good for you to get stuck./

/…what is _that _supposed to mean!?/

/Oh, come on Kura! I know you like Yami. And if you get stuck you'll be alone together…in the dark…/

/How in Ra's name did you know I liked Yami?!/

/Ha! I didn't, but you just admitted it!/

/You are _the worst _Hikari _ever_./

/Bye Kura! Have fun with Yami!!/

I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. RYOU. He just got me to admit I like Yami. That sneaky little bastard. I swear I'm rubbing off on him. He's not so innocent anymore.

"Um? Which floor did you live on Kura?"

_Kura? Yami Muotou _just called _me_, tomb robber Bakura Ryo _Kura? _HOLY. RA. 

"Five." I responded, pretending that the use of my new pet name hadn't phased me.

He pressed the button and moved to one side of the elevator. This elevator had got to be the _slowest_ thing since Ra made snails. I wondered why Yami was on one side, glancing at me every so often. Um?

_CRACKLE!! _

Just then the power stopped and everything went pitch black. Way to go Ryou. Way. To. Go.

"Bakura!? What happened? Was there a power failure?!"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

I stuck out my hand and found Yami's hair. He screamed like Anzu.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Um, my hand."

"Oh."

"Are you scared of the dark pharaoh?" I laughed.

"NO!….well a little…"

"Oh really?"

"Ok, a lot."

Hmm, so Yami, the big bad pharaoh, was scared of the dark. I could have so much fun with this. I'll be nice to him. I wouldn't want to freak him out anymore that he already was. I went over to his side and found him again.

"Are you claustrophobic, too?"

"No. Why?"

I responded to his answer with a hug. He pushed me away, and I was in utter shock.

"What the hell Bakura?! Why did you just hug me?!"

I was hurt. So he didn't feel the same way. Very well then…

"I was trying to comfort you…but since you can last, I'll just go sit down on the other side and sob."

'_Nice. Reallll nice.'_

I started to walk away but then a hand grabbed my arm. "No Bakura. I'm sorry, stay. Please?"

I couldn't say no to Yami. "Alright, but no pushing me away this time."

I slid down the wall and wrapped an arm around Yami, pulling his body closer to mine. To my surprise, he snuggled closer to me, laying his head in my lap. I started to stroke his hair subconsciously. I remembered when I did this for Marik when we were dating long ago, but we had moved on, and all was forgotten.

"Bakura? What in Ra's name are you doing?"

I snapped back into reality and realized I was running my hands through his fro…I mean hair.

"I honestly don't know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to each others quiet breathing. Then Yami broke the silence.

"Be my bad boy,"

'_I'd love to.'_

"Be my man."

'_Anytime.'_

"Be my weekend lover,"

'_Don't even get me started.'_

"But don't be my friend."

"But I want to be."

Crap. Did I say that out loud? I did indeed.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

He didn't say anything after that, and he sat up. My night vision was kicking in and I could see. I found Yami looking at me with sad eyes, as if there was some undying secret hidden in their depths. It made me want to hold him in my arms while he cried, but he didn't look as if he was going to cry anytime soon.

I couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed Yami's face and pressed my lips to his.

Much to my surprise, his eyes closed and he kissed back. I was in heaven. And if you don't know what that feels like, and I must warn you, it's better than seeing Yami in a tutu.

He pushed me to the ground gently and begged for entrance by licking my bottom lip. I gladly gave it to him. His tongue was soft and warm and it caressed mine and the inside of my mouth so gently. We both moaned into the kiss. But all good things must end, and sadly, this did too. Yami and I broke the kiss, our lungs screaming for air.

"Y-Yami I don't know you felt the same way."

He laughed and said, "I've loved you since I met you. Do you know how long I've been keeping this a secret? The only people that knew were Yugi and Ryou."

"Of course."

Just then, the power started again and we found the doors opening to my floor. I grabbed Yami's hand and interlaced our fingers. We stepped out of the elevator and out into the hall. I led him down the hall till we got to apartment 3E. Opened the door and stepped inside.

Inside, there was everyone, even Joey. Apparently, me and Yami missed him coming.

"And where have you to been?" asked Malik, wearing his famous lavender mid-drift still. I wonder how many he has? Or if he even has more? Or washes it? O.o??

Yami blushed when I looked at him, then at our hands, still laced together. I smiled, not smirked, smiled and said, "We were trapped in an elevator."

The room, except for Yugi and Ryou, who were too busy whispering something to Mokuba, spontaneously combusted…I mean burst out in laughter. Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba walked over to Yami and me.

"So did everything go ok? No bodily harm?" asked Yugi.

"No."

"So Kura, did you do anything I should know about?" Ryou.

"No…"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mokuba.

"Um…"

Yugi, Ryou, and Mokuba looked at each other, then back at us. Then they sang in unison.

"1...2...3...YAMI AND BAKURA SITTING IN AN ELEVATOR, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Me and Yami just stared at them and then smirked. Everyone else put themselves out…um…stopped laughing and looked at me and Yami.

"Oh yea, well watch this."

I pulled Yami to me by wrapping my arm around his waist and drawing him in. I lifted his chin up with a finger as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and looked into his eyes. Then I kissed him. And let's just say it turned into a french. After I pulled away, but kept my arm around his waist, Yami blushed a dark red colour. I kissed his neck and whispered, "Don't be embarrassed, we just showed them all who you belong to." 

"I sure do love you Bakura."

"I love you to."

This received an "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" from everyone, even Seto. Wankers.

"Our plan worked nicely didn't it Mokuba?" Ryou.

"Yea, we finally got those two together. I wonder how long they've been in love without realizing it?" Mokuba.

"About two years." Yugi.

"I'm so happy we shut off the main power long enough for them to get together." Ryou.

"Yea." Mokuba.

"Shut up you three. Now come on, lets get this party started! And Ryuuji, could you please stop making out with Honda? It's starting to scare me."

This caused everyone to turn heads at the two.

"Um. I can explain." Ryuuji.

"Don't bother." all.

I turned to Joey.

"It's nice to see ya wit Yami. Ya know, I'm wit Seto now?"

"Yea, it's good. An Seto, huh? Well that was kinda obvious. Everyone could practically see the little red hearts flying around screaming love songs at the top of their little, tiny lungs."

Joey laughed and said, "Well yea, dats us." Seto came up and wrapped his arms around Joey's waist. 

"Happy birthday puppy." he murmured into Joey's neck, making him shiver a little.

"Well, we'll let you two alone. Happy birthday Katsuya."

"JOEY!"

"Right, Joey. Sorry."

And then me and Yami were free. Finally free to express our love. And all because of Ryou, Mokuba, and Yugi's little plan.

"Hey Yami, remind me to thank Yugi and Mokuba later before they leave, ok?"

"What for, Kura?"

"For you."

Then I stole another kiss from him. 

All was really good in the land of Nod now.

And everything was going great.

All because I was trapped.

--

**End! So, How'd you like it? And my internet was down, or I would have had Falling Face Down up sooner. Don't kill me, kill my "parental unit." It's his fault. Please Review! Or at least read Falling Face Down, too. (Blinks cutely and gives you puppy eyes)**


End file.
